


cummunism

by witchfynde



Category: Manifest der Kommunistischen Partei | The Communist Manifesto - Karl Marx & Friedrich Engels, Megadeth
Genre: 994 word long shitpost, Communism, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, Overstimulation, Rare Pairings, There is no plot, dave gets his bussy destroyed by engels, no edits bc im tired and ashamed, nothing more i can say, we all lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfynde/pseuds/witchfynde
Summary: dave meets a handsome stranger and yknow what i cant even try to come up with a clever summary, dave gets railed by friedrich engels commie king ugh we stan
Relationships: Dave Mustaine/Friedrich Engels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	cummunism

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a 994 word long shitpost that i wrote for a friend and i wrote it in an hour. pls have mercy i am so very mentally ill

“Please be gentle with me,” Dave breathes. 

“ _Shhh_ ,” Friedrich coos, soft and warm against Dave’s neck, “Just relax, my love.”

Feeling the tip of Friedrich’s cock bump against his ass sends Dave into a brief panic, but a tender kiss to his lips calms him right back down. 

When Dave met Friedrich at some dingy English bar, standing so tall and proud with his fine suit and dark hair slicked back, he assumed he’d be in for a rough ride. But, to his surprise, he was treated with the utmost kindness, even in the starchy bed of a dank motel room. He almost felt _fragile_ in Friedrich’s hands.

_Oh, so fragile_. He had taken his time preparing Dave so it wouldn’t hurt, but the burn of his dick stretching Dave’s tight hole has him wincing.

“ _Fuck-_ ” Dave mutters, digging his blunt nails into Friedrich’s back. A full-body shudder runs through him and tears well up in his eyes.

“Just breathe, my dear.”

And then Friedrich pulls out, leaving just the tip pressed flush against Dave’s hole. 

He kisses a stray tear running down Dave’s cheek away, whispering, “Take a deep breath, hold, and relax. I promise you, it’ll feel so much better if you do.”

“It hurts so bad,” his pale little lover whines.

“I know it does, but please dear. _Trust me_.”

Dave’s shuddery breaths still, and he nods. He closes his eyes, sucks in a deep breath, and holds it. It’s right then that Friedrich pushes in again, the girth of his cock making for another painful stretch. He breathes out, shaking and trembling all over, and then takes another breath, trying to take his mind off the pain.

“Good boy,” Friedrich says, a cheeky little smile tugging at his lips. “You’re doing so good, love.”

Dave’s ashamed at how hot being called a _good boy_ of all things has him feeling; but right there, being under Friedrich and having him inside of him, he can’t help but relish in the little shameful pang he’s hit with.

They go on together. Friedrich slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, Dave furrowing his brows as he breathes in deep and tries to relax his body. He’s wound up all tight, feeling like he might snap at any moment, but Friedrich holds him steady by his hips and rubs little circles into his skin with the pads of his thumbs.

“That’s it, _relax_.” He thrusts in one last time, bottoming out in Dave’s ass at last. “God, you feel amazing.”

“You- you think so?”

A mischievous little chuckle. “You want me to prove it?”

“Well,” Dave snickers, “if you insist.”

Dave’s confused at first when Friedrich pulls away, thinking he’d done something wrong to tick him off. That is, until Friedrich throws a leg of his over his shoulder and holds his skinny hips tight in those large hands. He feels himself get pressed down into the mattress, all of Friedrich’s weight being focused into his hips alone. And then he pulls out and shoves back in harder than he has before.

The moans Friedrich forces out of Dave’s mouth are pornographic; hot, loud, _dirty_. He never knew such a sweet looking, pale little ginger could be so easy. He watches as Dave throws his head back in ecstasy, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open as he lets out another wanton moan. Friedrich himself is amazed at how frantic he is. Every inch of him wants nothing more than to pleasure the man beneath him, to overpower and fuck him until he’s a whining little mess. _A hot, gorgeous mess_.

“ _Fuck! Please_ ,” Dave moans. He blindly reaches out for Friedrich, searching for a piece of him to hold on to. A slender hand finds Friedrich’s hip, and he weakly grasps for him, trying to pull him closer. “ _Please, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop_.”

Friedrich doesn’t need any more convincing to keep fucking at his little ass. He pants hard, burying his nails into Dave’s feverish skin and pounding away at him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. 

And then Dave cums, a _shriek_ ringing out across the room as cum stains his belly. Friedrich slows down while Dave catches his breath, his entire body undoubtedly tender while he rides his orgasm out. He continues with some lazy little thrusts, watching as Dave tosses his head back and mutters something incomprehensible. 

“What was that, love?” Friedrich asks.

“ _Keep going_ ,” Dave whispers. “ _Don’t stop_.”

It’s Dave’s command, and Friedrich is there to do nothing more than pleasure his lovely body. He thrusts in hard, Dave hissing at the overstimulation, but egging him on nonetheless.

Dave’s breathy little moans keep him going. The way they pitch up into squeals when he goes especially hard, the way they make him lose his words right when he’s about to speak. They drive him all sorts of crazy.

Deep in the pit of Friedrich’s stomach, he feels that familiar burning warmth build up, and he knows he won’t last much longer.

“Can I cum in you?” He groans.

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Dave purrs, “Let me feel it.”

He gives a final deep thrust, squeezing Dave’s hips until his knuckles go white. The groan he lets out as he fills Dave with his cum is almost inhuman. But, of course, Dave makes it obvious he thinks it’s hot.

Friedrich pulls out, and Dave lets out a pleased little hum as he feels it drip out of his hole.

Friedrich pants, trying to catch his breath long enough to speak. “That… that was amazing.”

“You fucked me so good,” the little ginger breathes. “I don’t think anyone’s ever fucked me like you did.”

“Y’know,” Friedrich says, “if you want, I can give you my number. We don’t have to be an item. I can just come over and… take care of you any way you want.”

Before he can say anything else, Dave chirps up and says, “Deal.”


End file.
